New project, no title
by pcadm8
Summary: This is a new project being developed slowly. This is a call to action for all those who want to put their ideas to use! I've created two OC's to star in this story, with their bios near-complete. Please contribute, and you will receive mentions.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, with school almost over, I've been planning a new project. It's going to be a Fairy Tail fic as usual. It has no title yet, but I've figured out a few story elements that will help the story. The main characters will be OCs (haters beware...) and they have their back-stories just about finished. So I'll show their bios right now.**

**The main protagonist:**

**Name: **Zachariah Zander (Zach for short)

**Age:** Around fourteen.

**Hair Color/Style: **Slightly spiked, and a dark brown.

**Eye Color: **Hazel.

**Magic: **? Dragonslayer magic, Promethean magic, Sacred Art magic, Bloodline magic, Requip.

**Likes: **Exploration, engineering, reading, learning, hunting.

**Dislikes: **Pain, clowns.

**Back-story:** When Zach was born, his father abandoned him and his mother. About five years later, his village was attacked by some strange men, and Zach witnessed his mother die in the flames. Eventually the village recovered, but Zach remained appalled by his mother's death. Soon enough, a dragon known as Axiom descended into the village to train the children, and defend the land. Axiom was no ordinary dragon, he was the dragon of the arts, capable of teaching all types of magic. Zach would soon befriend the dragon, eventually mastering Axiom's magic, along with Requip. Not only that, but he studied all types of academical subjects such as politics, chemistry, and his personal favorite, engineering. Axiom eventually left, but gave Zach a bow as a going away gift.

**The other main protagonist:**

**Name: **Amira Scuro (Amy for short).

**Age:** Around fourteen.

**Hair Color/Style:** Long, shoulder length, and lavender type color.

**Eye Color: **Red

**Magic: **Healing magic, Requip, Sacred Art magic, Bloodline magic, Shadow Godslayer magic.

**Likes: **Studying, relaxation, brewing, teaching, hunting.

**Dislikes: **Idiocy, Oppression, Lightning.

**Back-story:** Not much is known about her past, when she was young she found herself under the care of sages and wizards. Unlike many children at the time, she was unusually bright, and surprisingly philosophical. She soon took to magic, and was trained by the sage, Karim. It didn't take long for her to master the art of Shadow Godslaying magic. When the elders left the village for a meeting in Fiore, she along with another medical professor, Kimble, had to tend to the sick. It was then that she discovered that she had healing abilities, a magic thought lost to the world. Things were going same old-same old, until Zach came tumbling into her life.

* * *

**Now this is where you guys come in. I'd like to hear about your story ideas, your characters, and your thoughts on the project. Several polls will be created to help the progression, and hopefully, I'll be able to put this story out soon. **

**Many Thanks,**

**Pcadm8**


	2. UPDATE 1

***UPDATE 1* **

**Alright guys (and by guys, I mean all four of you who bother to read this stuff) with some collaboration and help from The Diamond Cross, I've received more ideas and characters for this project.**

**First of all, let's start with Diamond's OC's:**

**Name: **Eden Cross

**Age:** 15

**Hair Color/Style:** Golden blonde. It's straight, and reaches the middle of her back.

**Eye Color:** Blood red.

**Guild Mark:** White on the right side of her neck.

**Magic:** White Dragon Slayer Magic (2nd generation)

**Likes:** Desserts (cake is her all-time favorite), pearls, the moon and stars, cold weather, night time, fireflies, nature, roses, silence, books, and the colors gold, red, and dark blue.

**Dislikes:** Spiders, mud/dirt, loud/annoying/talkative people, blood, and fire,

**Back-story:** She lived in Rosemary Village. Her parents were killed, and her village destroyed because of the Children Hunt. She escaped by hiding in a merchant's empty barrel. After it was all over, she wandered into the nearby forest and was attacked by hungry wolves. Burned, cut, and bleeding, she settled down in a cave. Starvation quickly came. When she was on the brink of death, Makarov saved her. He took her to the guild, and allowed her to join. She didn't make that many friends due to her personality, to his dismay. Her only friend was Levy, because of their mutual interest in books. After the years, she's opened up, and made more friends, such as Erza and Mirajane. She looks up to them due to their strength and wisdom.

**My opinion for this character: She'll make a fine addition to the story, plus a good friend for Zach to meet as he journeys to Fiore. **

**Next up:**

**Name: **Venus Zuki

**Age:** 18

**Hair Color/Style:** Light pink. It's wavy, and reaches the middle of her back. The style is very similar to Mavis's.

**Eye Color:** Light green. The pupils are slitted, just like a cat's.

**Guild Mark:** Pink on her right palm.

**Magic:** Satan Soul

**Likes:** Candy, pink/girly things, butterflies, ruffles/frills, lolita dresses, hearts, kittens, flowers, and fluffy pillows.

**Dislikes:** Insects, the dark, bats, the color black, horror stories, cobwebs/spiderwebs, and ravens/crows.

**Back-story:** Her family died when she was 8. She wandered through the nearby forests, and eventually made it to Hargeon. After wandering around some more and making it to Fairy Tail, she fainted. When she woke up again, she was in the infirmary, with Mirajane waiting next to her bed. Mirajane asked Venus if she knew magic, and when she said no, she offered to teach her. Venus accepted, and that's how she learned Satan Soul.

Venus was rude and gothic during that time thanks to Mirajane's influence, but changed to girly when Lisanna died. She, too, was scarred for life because Lisanna and Venus were good friends. Venus was allowed to join Mirajane's, Lisanna's, and Elfman's team during that mission, so she saw Lisanna die right before her eyes.

She visited Lisanna's grave every year, along with Mirajane and Elfman. When Lisanna returned, Venus was overjoyed.

Venus is so close to the Strauss family that she sometimes considered dyeing her hair white and changing her last name. It was a little joke that all 4 of them shared.

**My opinion on the character: I've never seen an approach for this kind of Fairy Tail OC, so I thought this concept would be interesting to try out. I can actually see her as a sort of childhood friend.**

* * *

**Now I've come up with Exceeds, but not just any... These two are twins**

**Name:** Fidget.

**Gender: **Female.

**Fur color: **Orange with a black muzzle.

**Eye color: **Blue.

**Likes: **Coffee.

**Dislikes: **Almost every sour tasting thing.

**Back-story: **Zach found an egg during his travels and took care of it. After a few days it hatched, and from it came two, count them, TWO flying cats. Fidget immediately took a liking to Zach, following him around everywhere he went. She's usually hyped and often twitches for no apparent reason.

**Her twin brother:**

**Name: **Spurn.

**Gender: **Male.

**Fur color: **Purple with a white muzzle

**Eye color:** Red

**Likes: **Tea

**Dislikes: **Almost every salty tasting thing

**Back-story: **Like Fidget, he was found by Zach. He viewed Zach as a threat at first, but soon saw him as a friend. He's often calm and collected, even in the worst of situations.

**(This exceed will not become Zach's partner, so he'll go to another character.)**

* * *

**Now for some story details. I plan on the story beginning in Bosco, in a village called Inizio. The setting for this area will actually be a type of tribal area. That's kind of it for now.**

**Also, I've decided to make Axiom a Plasma dragon. My reasoning is due to plasma being a VERY broad and flexible subject. Plasma is its own form of matter, though it has many incarnations ie: a gas that melts everything, an acid, raw energy along with quantum. Axiom will still be a dragon of the arts.**

**Please send some more ideas. Hopefully by June, I can put this story out.**

**Many thanks,**

**Pcadm8.**


	3. UPDATE 2

***UPDATE 2***

**Awesome, I've developed the prologue for the story. This is only a broad detailing, but I'll add all the necessary stuff.**

**Prologue:**

The story will start with Zach at around five or six years of age, and how he witnesses his mother being burnt along with the rest of village. About six months later, the village has recovered somewhat, but Zach is still scarred by his mother's death. Soon Axiom would descend upon the village and teach the children (Zach included) various types of magic. Zach would initially be hesitant, but he'd eventually befriend the dragon. On July 7th, X777, Axiom, in true Fairy tail fashion, would disappear. In his leave, he left Zach a bow with a quiver full of arrows. About a year after that, Zach gets called upon by the village elder, who shows Zach an unusual lacrima that corresponds to Zach's essence. Zach wakes in a spirit journey, in which a voice would tell him to seek out a man who could teach him how to use his Promethean magic.

**Now, a few changes to character bios will be made.**

**Zach will be sixteen years old, and Amy will be fifteen (as suggested by The Diamond Cross), their guild marks will located as stated: Zach's mark will be placed on his left forearm, whilst Amy's will be place on her right hand.**

**A thing that may concern people, is the amount of magic that these two have. Don't worry as they'll only have 1-2 main magic types. The others ie: Requip, Bloodline magic, etc, will be on the side. No, none of the OCs will be godly, and they for a good moment I plan on Zach to be weaker than almost every other character.**

**Another thing that hit me in the reviews was if Zach would have a love interest. I don't really know to be honest. However, it would likely be an OCxOC considering that more OCs could be submitted. Of course, I'm always open to other's opinions.**

**Please keep sending in ideas!**

**Never-ending gratitude,**

**Pcadm8**


	4. UPDATE 3

***UPDATE 3***

**I came up with two more OCs, and the story will be put out fairly soon.**

**Introducing:**

**Name: **Ruck Voltaire.

**Age: **Sixty-Two.

**Hair Color/Style:** Short, grayish-white.

**Eye Color: **Orange.

**Magic: **Sacred Art magic, Bloodline magic.

**Likes: **Sleeping, quiet, peace.

**Dislikes: **Nativity, slavery.

**Back-story: **A powerful sage who was once in charge of the Fathers of Liberation, a brotherhood dedicated to freedom. Eventually the brotherhood fell, brought down by their enemy, The Knights of Unity. Out of mercy, Ruck was spared on a whim that he would never go against them ever again. Ruck had a wife and son who died of an unknown disease. Since then, he's withdrawn into the shadows, becoming a cynical, doubtful old-man. However, fate would strike again when Ruck met Zach.

**Here's the next one:**

**Name: **Byron Zephyr.

**Age: **Forty-Seven.

**Hair Color: **Short with sideburns, a white-silver color.

**Eye Color: **Sky-blue.

**Magic: **Requip.

**Likes: **The sea, alcohols of all sorts.

**Dislikes: **His ship being called an "it".

**Back-story: **He originally worked for the Bosconian Navy, but he could never get the excitement he was searching for. He would soon be found by the Fathers of Liberation, who employed him to help lead its navy. After the fall of the brotherhood, Byron took to drinking. His ship, the Legend, was in pieces. However, Zach managed to fix it. Byron who never promoted himself passed first-mate, allowed Zach to become its captain.

* * *

**I urge all of my viewers to send ideas! This story will be out in few weeks if not the next two.**

**Pcadm8**


End file.
